


risk is just a board game

by bitheokle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aurors, Drarry, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Serial Killer, Undercover Missions, christmas office ball, linny - Freeform, past wolfstar - Freeform, ronmione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheokle/pseuds/bitheokle
Summary: “Save the last dance for me”orHarry and Draco are both Aurors at the Ministry and have been given a case of a killer who has been terrorising England.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the group-chat, you guys know who you are.  
> The title is from the song Dance With Me Tonight by Hugh Grant from Music and Lyrics (aka the best film of all time).
> 
> Tags and ratings may change.  
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much. Harry wakes up?

When Harry woke it was the early hours of the morning. The sun hadn’t completely risen but light still spilled across the wooden floors of 12 Grimmauld Place. Plates adorned the worktops as Harry shuffled his way from the drawing room to the kitchen. You see, he was working on some paperwork quite late that night and had simply forgotten to actually go to bed. One of his friends, Hermione, was always pestering Harry about this habit of his.

”You have to go to bed, Harry! You’ll thank me when you don’t have chronic back pain in your 50s.” she’d say. Of course Harry would chuckle at her statement, but none the less, he knew she was somewhat right. 

His other friend, Ron, was unfortunately married to Hermione. Not in a bad way! Oh no, it’s just that Harry is glad he doesn’t have to put up with that all day. The thought of being married just didn’t sit quite right with the 23 year old.

Maybe it was because, in a way, he still felt like a child. His childhood was cruelly snatched away as he spent most of his adolescence on the run from a mass murderer. And he had absolutely no help in the way of sexual awakening which put him in quite a precarious position in the ways in which he fit into the dating world.

It’s almost the same as the argument of whether coffee or tea is better. Harry never had much in the way of either as a child so making the life changing decisions so early on a Wednesday morning really felt quite challenging. Also the decision of toast or Cheri-Owls was just as hard. 

Harry inevitably ended up picking the first thing that he laid his eyes on - this was the cereal as he didn’t have his glasses on and didn’t feel qualified enough to be using machinery whilst half asleep.

There was just enough light coming through the large windows that the lamps were not needed and Harry could go back to his much loathed papers on the cursed object he confiscated a day prior. It wasn't of much importance, just a ring from an old pureblood family, Harry's partner could probably tell you more about it than I could.

Walking through the dimly lit hallways of his house, Harry felt out of place. Almost as if the dwelling held more evil than Voldemort did in his thumb. But this house was Sirius', and Sirius felt like the father he never had. He had to honour his Godfather and also fix the shower, which was now spurting ice cold water down his back. That ought to wake him up. The shower was a very quick one to say the least.

Harry hated his Auror uniform. He would glare at the plum robes each morning as they lay spread out on his sheets inconspicuously. In fact, when he wore them he felt like Violet Beauregarde from that muggle book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The deep purple clashed with his jet-black hair and the material was scratchy on his pale skin. But this was a job Harry had always wanted, and if we was to stay in this occupation then he’d have to suck up this hatred and deal with it. 

By the time Harry was fed, showered and dressed it was barely 7:00 and way to early to go into work. But the mound of paper on his dining room table was wobbling and he didn’t fancy clearing it up. So, he bundled it into his rucksack and headed off to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on Level 2 of the Ministry of Magic. Harry worked within the Investigation Department which handled the tracking down and, well, investigation of dark wizards.

Considering he was basically a wizard detective, a rucksack may not have been the most sophisticated choice and his partner, Draco Malfoy, was bound to ridicule him about it when he saw it. Although, in Harry’s defence, it did hold all the papers quite well with space for his lunch that Kreacher made for him thanks to the Undetectable Extension Charm Hermione had gracefully taught him. It did the trick, and that’s exactly what Harry needed.

The first time Harry used the floo into the ministry was when he was masquerading as Albert Runcorn. It was a vile piece of magic where you had to flush yourself down a toilet. He wasn’t sure if it was the same for the women but he certainly didn’t enjoy it for the men. 

There was hardly a queue when Harry arrived at the Ministry. Considering it was quarter past seven, Harry decided to make the most of this time and grab a cup of tea on the way to his department. He almost bought one for Malfoy but ultimately decided against it.

The walk to his cubicle was a long one. The red carpet and green tiled walls made the walk feel almost infinite. Even more so as he hadn’t encountered a single other witch or wizard on this floor. 

This fact was quickly debunked, however, as sitting on his brown chair was Draco Malfoy. Sitting smugly across from Harry’s desk. His hair was tousled and by the looks of the blue shirt he was still wearing, he hadn’t gone home for the night. The sleeves had been rolled and pushed beyond his elbows and the top button he always seemed to have done up was not. 

“Had a bit of a late night, Malfoy?” Harry teased. Malfoy was halfway through running his long fingers through his hair as Harry spoke, seemingly unaware of his presence before this moment.

“Very funny, Potter. How long did it take you to come up with that one.” He snarked. “If you have to know, I’ve been completing my end of the paperwork. Do you have yours?” Harry nodded in reassurance and reached for his canvas rucksack.

”You brought that! It’s hideous. Surely those muggles you grew up with taught you to have better taste.” Harry ignored his partners comment and proceeded to pull the papers out and lay them in front of Malfoy. 

“Everything is there. Took all night but it’s done. All that for a silly little ring. We’re part of the investigation department. Not misuse of muggle artefacts. We track dark wizards not pieces of rogue jewellery.”

”That silly little ring, Potter, could’ve killed someone if we hadn’t have got there, and that ring was hardly a muggle artefact. Even I could’ve told you that. Merlin’s beard.” Malfoy spat at him. Harry rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair. It was mahogany and extremely uncomfortable. How Malfoy had stayed in the chair all night surprised Harry.

Suddenly a voice boomed from across the room. “Potter. Malfoy. Come here, you’ve got a case.” It was the head of department, Alan Bishop. A tall, bookish man who seemed like felt he was above his job.

”Bloody hell.” Harry muttered. “So soon?”

”You can say that again.” Draco replied. Harry watched as Draco filed away the papers and made his way to Bishop’s office. “You coming or are you going to sit on your arse all day?” 

“Shove off, Malfoy. I’m just coming. This better be good.” He rose from his seat protesting under his breath. He noticed his colleague sauntering down the room almost as if he was as reluctant for another case as Harry was.

Alan Bishop sat on one side of the great desk and Draco on the other. “As you have finally decided to grace us with your presence it’s time to debrief you. Please close the door and sit down. This might take a while and we don’t need any onlookers. This is top secret stuff.” Harry and Draco eyed each other suspiciously. Was this the big case they’ve been waiting for? “All right, where shall I begin?”


	2. The Investigations Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are debriefed on their first big mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then. I’m probably going to make a playlist for this so if you want one pls tell me haha. I have a lot of songs in mind. (Also this chapter is so short I’m sorry and it’s mostly dialogue;-;)  
> Hope you enjoy

“There has been several attacks and killings over the past few weeks in a small town in the south of Wales. Only about 4000 people live there but it’s a prime spot for honeymooners and holiday-goers.”

”How do you know it’s not a muggle killing them? Why is the Ministry involved?” Harry questioned.

“Because of the ways they’re killing them and who exactly they’re killing.” That was what got Malfoy interested in this ordeal. But Harry was eyeing the manila folder on Bishop’s desk, curious to it’s contents.

”Who are they killing, Bishop?” Malfoy spoke at last, his hair looking more ruffled than ever.

”Wizard couples. Newlyweds, tourists, locals. You name it. Seven couples all killed in the same way over the last three weeks.” 

“How do we know it’s the same person. It could be copycat killers.” Malfoy stated.

”They all had the same runes carved into their backs. Now we’re the only ones who know about the runes. The rest is public knowledge.” Now Harry was curious. He glanced around the room and wished he didn’t. Pictures lined the walls of the seven murder victims. Their names written below the gruesome scenes. 

“Death to love and destruction of marriage.” Draco whispered beside Harry. He too had noticed the images and was somewhat thankful he had taken ancient runes as an elective at Hogwarts. His voice shook and he felt as if he shouldn’t have said it at all.

”That’s right, we believe that this serial killer has a sort of deposition towards people in love.” Alan Bishop almost sounded unsure of his own words. 

“Wait what? I don’t get it.” Harry said confused.

“They feel as if killing everyone in love means that they will be cured of their own misfortunes.” Draco whispered again. He was looking down at his hands. Fiddling with the corner of the folder. Harry understood now. 

“They’re jealous?” 

“Yes, Potter. They’ve used the forbidden saying literally because they’re jealous.” Malfoy replied. He finally looked up at Harry. His grey eyes piercing. Harry stared dumbfounded as Bishop opened the case file. 

“You are going to have to go to Northold to investigate these murders. It is in the south of Wales as I mentioned before and you are going to have to be undercover.”

“What’s our cover,” Harry prodded. 

“Well, that’s the thing-“

“He wants us to parade around as a married couple. Attract the attention of the killer.” Malfoy deadpanned. 

“YOU WANT US TO WHAT?” Harry rose from his chair dramatically and Draco sighed beside him. “I AM NOT PRETENDING TO BE HIS FUCKING HUSBAND. AND HOW ON EARTH ARE PEOPLE NOT GOING TO RECOGNISE US?!” 

“You shout another word and you will be gone from the Ministry before you can say unspeakables. Do you want the entire department to know?”

“How the  fuck  are people not going to recognise us. For Merlin’s sake, I’m bloody Harry Potter and this one over here isn’t exactly your average run of the mill kind of chap.” Harry had dropped his voice considerably during this second outburst. “And I am  NOT  drinking poly juice potion again.”

“Relax, Mr Potter. You are just going to be dyeing your hair and using disillusionment charms. When did you drink polyjuice potion?!” 

“That’s not important.” Harry went on forcefully. “The important thing is that we can’t stand to be in the same room. Let alone be married.” 

This is when Harry stopped listening fully to what Alan Bishop had to say. He’s roll his eyes and drone out the noise. They’d never really got along and Harry was fed up of the charade at hand. 

“-kissing, hand-holding. The usual”

“Huh? No” It was Draco Malfoy who stood up this time. “Absolutely not. I will go along with being his husband. But under no circumstances will I kiss the bloke.” Bishop was starting to get annoyed now. His hands were clenched around the file and his face was abnormally red.

“You will bloody well do what I say Draco. You will go undercover as newlyweds, you will kiss and hold hands, and you will do a shitting good job of it. I don’t care if you hate each other right now but by the time you get to Northold you better be head over heels or you’ll both be looking for another job when you get back.” They were standing at this point in time, and if anyone were to walk in they’d think a fight was about to take place. Malfoy usually hostile demeanour was gone and instead replaced with rosey cheeks and a slight smirk. “Now, Harry you will be Frank Caswell, your hair will be light brown and you’ll need to go to St Mungo’s to get your eyes fixed. I want none of that protest. Draco, you will be Alex Caswell. You will have dark brown hair and please don’t fuck this up. Go. I can’t stand to look at you. Go to 238 Cherry Lane in London. There we will make the adjustments.”

Harry and Draco walked out of Alan Bishop’s office hesitantly. As if neither knew what to do with the information they’d been given.

“I’ll meet you in an hour at the address, Potter.” Malfoy instructed. “Oh and leave that sorry excuse for a backpack at home. I can’t be seen near that.” He gathered up his remaining papers and exited the room, leaving Harry and several other Aurors. 

“Well this is going to be fun.”


End file.
